


Linger

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 01, Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's me and it's you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

> General season 1 timeline.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Daniel was sitting on the edge of the bed; he was fastening his watch when Sam’s hand came to rest on his thigh. He turned and smiled at her. “I have to get ready for work, and so do you, we leave in ten minutes.”

Sam smiled innocently as she caressed his thigh. “I know how we could use ten minutes.”

Daniel stood up. “Nice try. I’ll bring you a cup of coffee up.”

As she watched him walk away, Sam wrapped herself tighter in the sheets to keep his warmth enclosed within as she moved to his side of their bed. She smiled contently as the faint scent of soap and aftershave that lingered on his pillow greeted her as she lay there. The one thing that dawned on her was that life is too short to keep true feelings locked up behind barriers and insecurities.


End file.
